The Weasley Girls
by Melanie Sutton
Summary: A short fiveshot about the Weasley girls and some of their biggest moments with their guys. Please review and bring a poor, tired writer out of her misery. It's rated T cause I'm paranoid!


**Disclaimer- I do not own any rights and the only person that can say she does is the amazingly awesome Jo Rowling. Yay for her! She's so lucky to be the author of the one and only, Harry Potter.**

* * *

The Weasley Girls

By Melanie Sutton

1. Fleur

When I was at Beauxbatons, I considered myself rather popular with the boys. It's not that I was a slut, and unlike my friend Danielle, I didn't jump anything that moved. Sure, I wasn't the purest, I was an eighteen year old witch in a school full of handsome French blokes. Come on. (I don't know how Manon did it. She was a virgin through all of school.)

After leaving Beauxbatons, I was still the subject of many men's affections. They fell head over heels for the slim woman with the hourglass figure and silvery blonde hair that fell smoothly down her back. My oval face wasn't too pale or too dark, my crystal blue eyes sparkled, I had a nose that most people only got out of surgery, and my full lips were the perfect shade of pink, making my straight, white teeth look even more lovely when I smiled. Yes, the male population of London was crushing on me hard. I don't love bragging, but I'm part Veela, of course I'm pretty. Then I met Bill. Handsome, funny, kind, clever, and down to earth Bill. I still remember our first meeting and how by the time he left, I already had a crush on him.

I was working at Gringotts part time with the goal of improving my English. Bill was working there as well. It was my first day and I had decided to eat my lunch on a bench outside. Apparently, my spot was already reserved for someone else.

"Excuse me," I heard someone say in a strong English accent very different from my own French one.

"Yes?" I looked up and saw a young man. He didn't look much older than me, with bright red, long hair pulled back in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. With high cheekbones, pale, smooth skin, and thin, but in no way scrawny figure, the tall man was most definitely handsome. Everything about him looked... Cool. From his fang earring to his boots, he would have no trouble standing out in a crowd.

"May I sit down?" the redhead asked, and I nodded in consent. "I always sit here. You don't look too familiar though. Is it your first time eating outside?"

I pursed my lips and wondered what to say. Obviously, I wouldn't like for this man to know I was sitting out here because I had no one to eat with inside. But I didn't want him think I had abandoned any friends I might have had. "Just felt like getting some fresh air," I replied in the best English accent I could manage. It didn't work.

"Ah, so you're French then, are you? I heard we were getting some French bloke that needed to learn better English. I suppose they mixed up that bloke thing, eh?" the man laughed and took a bite of his sandwich. I grimaced at his improper manners of talking with his mouth full. How disgusting.

"Yes, I suppose zey did. I assure you, I am very much a woman. Per'aps zere was a mistake in the paperwork when I transferred 'ere," I reasoned. It made sense, I guess. Maybe when I transferred to England they'd read the paper wrong.

"Well, I hope you like it here. England's brilliant, and while France may be all lovely and romantic, England has the best food. Is there anything better than some fish and chips on an ordinary, most likely rainy day?" He chuckled and shook his head, probably assuming I'd thought his joke was hilarious. I didn't. France was my home, and I liked it far more than this dreary place. In wizarding France it was always sunny and there was freshness and flowers everywhere. No one cared about prejudice and muggles and other mixed bloods were welcomed. Here it rained every day and magic folk we're all fighting. Streets were cold and it didn't seem like it was ever a blissful, happy day.

"What's your name?" I asked. I was rather interested in this man, he'd caught my attention. His humor was the kind you expected your father to have and his style was most definitely intriguing. More importantly, he was being genuinely kind and welcoming.

"William Arthur Weasley, but most people just shorten it to 'Bill'. 'William Arthur Weasley' is kind of a mouthful. And you are?" Bill turned to me and raised his eyebrow. It looked rather silly.

"Fleur, but if we're using full names, add Isabelle Delacour to ze end," I told him and smiled, wondering if he recognized the name. I had been a Triwizard Champion in my seventh year, after all.

I had been correct about my assumption. Bill thought for a moment and then spoke, "I remember you! I saw you at the last task last year! You were the Beauxbatons girl, right?" I nodded and grinned. Even though I had lost, it was nice to be part of history. I was still important, and to tell the truth, all that talk of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning made me sort of happy I hadn't been the one to touch the cup. I trusted Harry Potter to tell the truth, so of he said the evil wizard had returned, I believed him. People that saved my little sister wouldn't just lie about that kind of thing. I could tell.

"You are correct. And why were you attending ze tournament?" I wondered.

"Well my brother's best mates with Harry Potter, and I think he's mum's favorite kid, even though she had plenty of her own sons to choose from, so I suppose it was inevitable that I would attend," Bill explained. I was extremely amazed. So he knew Harry personally? How interesting.

"Honestly, I thought it was crazy how good you did. You're so beautiful, it seems awful to send such a gorgeous young mademoiselle into a dangerous competition," the Weasley said charmingly. Oh yes, I should have expected that.

"I 'appen to be part Veela, was on ze school Quidditch team, and 'ad ze best scores in ze class. I'm not as delicate and fragile as I appear," I said angrily. It was definitely frustrating when people treated like a porcelain doll or a glass vase.

"Of course you're not! Believe me, my little sister's a beauty, and she can hit hard. I know from experience," he assured me, and when he realized it sounded like his sister bear him up, he quickly added, "In Quidditch. Gin's a ruddy good chaser, but she doesn't lack in strength to be a beater or the agility to be a seeker."

I held in my giggles. This man was rather sweet, and even a little funny. "You're cute," I blurted out after finally letting out a laugh. I immediately realized my slip of the tongue, and blushed furiously.

"Because that's what every man wishes to be called- cute. Not hunky or handsome, cute!" he guffawed and I noticed how his eyes seemed to laugh along with him. He was right, he was handsome. And, I had to face the facts, he was hunky too. If I hadn't resembled a tomato before, I did now.

"So Fleur, since you're obviously enamored by my handsome good looks, what do you think of the idea of us being friends? I'm sure you could use the help with English."

I was actually disappointed for a moment the he hadn't asked me on a date, but I shook it off. "Sure," I agreed happily. Look at that, my first friend. Whom I had a crush on. Great. But putting aside my feelings for my new friend, I chatted with Bill for a few more minutes and then he left. I gobbled up the rest of my lunch, eager to spent more time with my new friend. Little did I know that months later Bill would ask me out two months later, and our relationship would have been a success. A little more than half a year after that, he would get down on one knee and propose.

Bill and I's wedding was wonderful, until there was an attack. But we were happy to be together. We fought and won the battle against Lord Voldemort together, and now, on the anniversary of said battle, I can gaze at the face of my now two year old child and say, "Happy Birthday Victoire." (As my accent has practically disappeared by now) She's such a beautiful child, and not just because she's part Veela. Bill comes over and leans over my shoulder, looking at his little sweetheart.

"I love you," he says, and for once, I'm not sure who he's talking to. For once, I'm not the only girl in his life. But I'm okay with that, because I have to share my love as well. And besides, now that I'm going to have another one, I know my heart will only grow. So I pull Bill away from our child whom I have put to sleep and tell him the secret I've been keeping for two weeks. He's overjoyed, and why shouldn't he be? This is exactly how life should be. I'm happy that I sat on that bench on that day, and I'm extremely happy that I left France. Because it led up to this, and this is absolutely perfect.

* * *

_**Erm, so, hi. I feel bad now. Really, really, REALLY bad. And I know I keep promising to redo Masquerade and I've started new stories and all that. But for some reason here I am, posting yet another fanfic. And it's gonna be short, not even an actual long story. Just a few oneshots. Yup. There should be Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, and Ginny. That's all. So just... I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this tiny oneshot. It was done on my iPod so I may have made a few mistakes. It's just that I was bored and... voila! Anyways, I've finished Audrey so if I get... seven reviews I'll post it.**_

**_Tata!_**

**_Mel_**


End file.
